It Was All A Dream
by cw2k
Summary: Chris finds himself in the latter half of the 16th Century. What he finds in his journey was a sexy kunoichi, a seductive alchemist, a bipolar young girl and a gorgeous Korean. And they all want him for a hot night! ;)


It Was All A Dream

It was late at night and Chris was sleeping. He suddenly had a dream. In the dream, he finds himself in the latter half of the 16th Century. As he traveled, he saw a palace. On the bridge nearby, a young girl was watching him. She's wearing... I don't know what she's wearing. She has a bladed hula hoop weapon of some sort.

Young Girl: Mmm, nice. I wonder how good he is...

As Chris went under the bridge, the girl drops down. He turns around.

Young Girl: Greetings.

Chris: Who are you?

Young Girl: I am Tira. What's yours?

Chris: I'm Chris. What's going on here?

Tira: I have a few girls over at a mansion not far from here.

Chris: Who are they?

As Chris and Tira made their way to the mansion, a female ninja dressed in a crimson body suit with long black hair in a ponytail.

Female Ninja: Step away from the kid.

Chris: What's going on here?

The ninja steps up to him.

Female Ninja: Are you here to see Ivy?

Chris: Come again?

Female Ninja: Ivy Valentine, the owner of this mansion.

Chris: I have no idea who she is.

They entered the mansion.

Woman: Taki. Who's this?

Taki: I found him outside not far from here.

Woman: I am Ivy. Were you lost? Did you find my mansion ok?

Chris: It's nice.

Ivy: Follow me.

Ivy leads them to the master bedroom. Inside, there was Tira with one other female

Ivy: This is Seong Mina.

Chris: Pleasure to meet you.

Seong Mina: Where are you from?

Chris: I have no idea. I was somehow transported in my sleep. Is this some sort of slumber party?

Ivy: If you wish to call it that.

Taki: Let me slip into something more comfortable.

Ivy: I'll join you.

Seong Mina: So, Chris...

She sits next to him.

Seong Mina: ...what brings you here?

Chris: No idea.

Seong Mina crossed her thighs.

Chris' member suddenly gets hard. His hand slowly creeps toward her thigh.

She felt his hand. She looks at him. He caressed her thigh. She slowly opened them to give him more access. He reached between them and slid his finger in her vagina.

In the dressing room, Ivy and Taki were kissing. Ivy went down on her by tonguing her entire body. She finally reached Taki's vagina and tongued in deep, causing her to moan loud. Seong Mina moaned under her breath as Chris continued fingering her. He got on top of her and carefully slid his member into her vagina.

Seong Mina: Fuck me...please, baby.

He started thrusting into her. He massaged her breasts as he pumped deep.

Seong Mina: Harder! Don't stop, baby!

Taki could hear Seong Mina moaning as she was about to receive her orgasm from Ivy's tongue. She came real good.

Ivy: Good girl.

Taki: I can hear Seong Mina having sex.

Ivy: Let's meetup with them.

Seong Mina was moving her hips, takin Chris deep in her. Tira had just arrived and massaged Mina's breasts from behind.

Tira: You enjoy this?

Seong Mina: I do.

She bounced on him. He licked her sweet tits as Tira lays next to him on his left.

Tira: She loves that cock of yours.

Taki and Ivy returned fully naked, seeing Seong Mina giving Chris a good ride. Ivy laid next to him on his right. Ivy kissed him as he was reaching his end. He spilled his seed into Seong Mina. She screamed loud as he shot his hot load in her. She collapsed on him and kisses him.

Seong Mina: You're amazing.

She then sees Tira and leaped on top of her. Ivy took his still hard member and stroked it gently. She placed it between her breasts and used them to stroke it while taking the tip into her mouth, all the while laying her pussy on Chris' lips and tongue. People say Ivy's breasts were much bigger than the other Soul Calibur females, second only to Taki's. You can compare them, but Ivy wins when it comes to bust size, why maybe the reason Soul Calibur 6 had not seen the light yet. There was talk about SC6 but Ivy's busts were the main concerns in that department, but Chris seems to enjoy the feeling of Ivy's breasts stroking him.

Ivy: Enjoy this ride, darling, because you will not last.

She takes him into her vagina. She rode him slowly with his hands massaging her breasts. Ivy looked at him.

Ivy: Would you like to take me from behind?

He nodded yes. He got behind Ivy and carefully slid himself into that ass. He pumped slowly into her. She felt so good, even Ivy seemed to enjoy it. Tira go behind him and whispered in his ear.

Tira: I'm next, baby.

He pumped hard in that ass. Ivy moaned loud.

Seong Mina laid underneath Ivy. She kissed her as Ivy lays her pelvis on her and pumps into her.

Ivy: Darling, give the girl what she needs.

On cue, he went to Tira. He placed her on the wall. She wrapped her thighs around him as he slid into her.

Tira: Give it to me good.

Chris went deep and hard into her. Tira was moaning loud with the power of his thrusts. Taki was watching him, studying him, wanting him.

He pumped harder into Tira. She may be bipolar, but she can take the D very well. Tira couldn't say anything. She's too consumed on the fact that she is getting fucked real good. She was moaning through her breath as he is approaching his limit again.

Tira: Come in my mouth, baby!

He pulled out and shot his load in her mouth.

Chris sat down.

Tira: I must go now. Thanks for the pleasure.

Tira left. Ivy was about to release as well. Chris returned to slide back into Ivy's ass and went deep. Ivy released her on Seong Mina's stomach.

Ivy: Darling, I'm going to lay down. I want you to take yourself inside me. I want you to feel good inside me.

He slid slowly into Ivy's vagina. Seong Mina sat next to Taki and kissed her. As Chris was thrusting into Ivy, Seong Mina was kissing down Taki's body until she went to her vagina and slid his tongue in.

Ivy: You feel wonderful inside me, dear. (Kisses him) Keep going. I need this.

He pumped deep into her. She was right. She does feel amazing. They locked lips as she wrapped her thighs around him to keep him deep.

Ivy: Harder, darling!

He pumped hard into her. His hands roamed her thighs.

Seong Mina was enjoying her vagina getting licked by Taki.

Chris licked Ivy's nipples as he pumped even harder.

Ivy: You are so wonderful!

Ivy moaned loud as he was ready to shoot his load.

Ivy: Release yourself inside me, darling!

Chris spilled into Ivy.

Chris: You ok?

Ivy: You've done well. Quite a satisfaction you've given me. I won't forget it.

She kisses him.

The following morning, Chris got his clothes and was about to leave until Taki came up behind him.

Taki: Going somewhere?

Chris: Where am I gonna go?

Taki: The only place you're going is inside me.

Taki kisses him and strips naked. She immediately took his cock in mouth. No one else was there, so they are basically alone. She deepthroated him real good. She laid on Ivy's bed as he gets on top of her.

Taki: Take me, baby.

He slid into her gently. They liplocked as he moved deep into her. He licked her tits all around her breasts. She rode him, takig him as deep as he could. He kissed her and caressed her thighs while pumping deep.

Chris: You feel so good, Taki.

Taki moaned loud as Chris took her from behind. He pumped hard and fast in that ass too. After ten minutes, Taki continued riding him. She bounced on him. She was moaning as her orgasm was approaching as his too. He rose up, pumping faster as she exploded. Chris exploded inside Taki, shooting his load into her.

Taki: We will meet again... handsome.

They liplocked throughout the morning.

Just like that, Chris opened his eyes. It's 3:30 in the morning. He drank a bottle of water, realizing it was all a dream.


End file.
